Lisica/Transkrypt
'-Rezydencja Agrestów-' Gabriel Agreste: Nie mam czasu. Jestem teraz bardzo zajęty. O co chodzi? Co? To nie do przyjęcia. Ta próbka kompletnie nie pasuje. Mieliście to zrobić według wzoru, półgłówki. Co ja teraz zrobię? Pokaz za 3 dni. Nie, nie, on jest beznadziejny. Zadzwońcie do Nathalie. Da wam jakieś propozycję. Adrien: Ma skrytkę za obrazem mamy? Plagg: O, uwielbiam mroczne sekrety. O tak, dawaj, dawaj. Adrien: Nie, nie mogę. Ojcu by się to nie spodobało. Po za tym nie znam szyfru i zaraz zaczynam trening szermierki. Plagg: Ale z ciebie nudziarz. Adrien: Plagg, nie! Plagg: O kurcze, co my tutaj mamy? Książka o Tybecie, hotelowa ulotka, same stare szpargały. Nie, no gdzie tajemnice? Gdzieś już widziałem tę księgę. Już nie ważne, jestem głodny, daj mi camembert. Adrien: Dlaczego ojciec trzyma tę książkę w sejfie? Hy! Władca Ciem? Skąd ten potwór w książce o superbohaterach? Plagg: Serek! Słyszałeś czy nie? Aa! Aa! Nathalie: Adrien, zaraz się spóźnisz. Adrien: Szukałem podręcznika, gapa ze mnie. Hehehe. '-Collège Françoise Dupont-' Rose: Wiesz, że Lila zna osobiście księcia Ali’ego? Nawet latała razem z nim jego samolotem. Chloé: Och, dlaczego Jagged Stone napisał piosenkę o Lili, skoro mógł napisać o mnie? Nino: Lila zna wszystkich reżyserów. Obiecała, że wspomni o mnie Steven’owi Spielberg’owi. Marinette: Lila? Alya: Tak to nowa uczennica. Udzieliła mi nawet wywiadu na mój Biedroblog. Kiedyś uratowała ją Biedronka. Patrz. Lila: Hahahahahaha… Marinette: Co to za dziewucha i co ona robi obok miłości mojego życia? Alya: Lila prowadzi niesamowite życie, teraz jest tutaj. Jest… mega fajna. Marinette: Co? Nawet tak nie mów. Jest mega źle. A co jeśli Adrien się w niej zakocha? Nie latam prywatnym samolotem, nikt nie napisał o mnie piosenki i nawet nie znam nikogo sławnego. Adrien zapomni że istnieję! Ech. Gdzieś razem idą, Alya. Musimy ich zatrzymać. Alya: Weź wyluzuj, dziewczyno. Mój Biedroblog bije rekordy wejścia odkąd wrzuciłam wywiad z Lilą. Marinette: Co im się dzieje? Czy ta Lila wszystkich zahipnotyzowała, czy jak? Tikki: Przyznaj się, że jesteś trochę zazdrosna. Marinette: Co? Ja? Zazdrosna? Skąd. W życiu. Ehe. Gdzie ona jest? '-Biblioteka-' Tikki: Ech… Hy! Marinette! Książka Adriena! Muszę jej się z bliska przyjrzeć! Marinette: Co cię obchodzi jego książka? Schowaj się. Lila: Możemy zająć się odrabianiem historii. O wiele fajniej pracuje się razem, co nie? Adrien: Ehe. Lila: Ach! Co to? Adrien: Eee, nic takiego. Opowieści o superbohaterach. Lila: Uwielbiam superbohaterów. Marinette: Yy! O nie! Wszystko stracone! Ee… Tikki: Hmm… Lila: Hy! Biedronka? Adrien: He. Mm… Jest cudowna. Lila: Dziewczyna nie musisz się chować w kostiumie, żeby być cudowną, wiesz? Adrien: Ee… Nie wiem. Może tak. Lila: Więc masz słabość do tego owada, tak? Adrien: Ja? No co ty? Wcale nie. Lila: Tak się składa, że się blisko przyjaźnię z Biedronką. Adrien: O, serio?! Lila: Mogę ci o niej poopowiadać. Ale nie tutaj. Chodźmy po szkole do parku, opowiem ci wszystko. Marinette: Rrrr! Aaa! Adrien: Em, muszę lecieć. Mam trening za 58 sekund. Lila: No to… w parku? Adrien: Ee… Jasne. Lila: Superbohaterka Lisica? Hm, to ciekawe. Tikki: Marinette! Marinette: Wiem, muszę koniecznie porozmawiać z Adrienem, za nim się z nią spotka. Powiem mu, że to złodziejka. Tikki: Nie. Na razie nic nie mów Adrienowi. Muszę najpierw obejrzeć książkę. Jeśli się nie mylę, musimy ją jej odebrać. Marinette: Nie rozumiem. Po co niby nam ta książka? Tikki: Wyjaśnię ci, jak się upewnię. Proszę, idźmy za tą dziewczyną, dobra? '-Przed jubilerem-' Lila: Hahahaha. Biedronka i ja jesteśmy tak blisko. Marinette: Kłamczucha! Errr! Tikki: Ej, właśnie wychodzi. '-Park-' Tikki: Oj, jesteśmy za daleko. Lila: O, cześć. Marinette: O nie! Adrien już tu jest. Adrien: Hej. Marinette: Wyrzuciła książkę do kosza. Co za jędza. Tikki: Przyniosę. Marinette: Nie, Tikki. Tikki: Muszę odzyskać książkę. Ty przypilnuj Adriena. Marinette: Tikki! Adrien: Czyli przyjaźnisz się z Biedronką? Blisko? Tikki: Tak, to właśnie ta książka. Lila: Odkąd uratowała mi życie, zostaliśmy przyjaciółkami. Bo wiesz, naprawdę wiele nas łączy. Jest coś co chcę ci powiedzieć. Ja też jestem następczynią superbohaterki. Lisicy. Adrien: Lisicy? Marinette: Lisicy? Adrien: Zaraz, zaraz. Chyba jest coś o niej w mojej książce. Lila: Oczywiście, że tam jest. To jedna z najważniejszych superbohaterek. Potężniejsza i bardziej sławna niż Biedronka. Tak między nami, Biedronka nie jest nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce. Ten naszyjnik dała mi babcia. Tikki: Rety, jest niezła. Naprawdę niezła. Marinette: Masz tę książkę. Nie chcę stracić Adriena. Pora na przemianę! Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Adrien: Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to jest… Miraculum? Biedronka: Ha! Cześć Lila, jak leci? Stęskniłaś się? Widziałam twój wywiad na Biedroblogu, niezła robota. No tak. Kiedyś cię uratowałam i zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Byliśmy przyjaciółkami od serca, takimi nierozłącznymi. A właściwie kiedy ja ci uratowałam życie? Zapomniałam. A tak, już wiem. Przypomniałam sobie. Nigdy! I nie jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Popisywała się, żeby zrobić wrażenie na tobie i wszystkich wokół. Adrien: Czyli pewnie wcale nie jesteś następczynią superbohaterki. Biedronka: Jest raczej superkłamczynią. Lila: Dlaczego to robisz?! Adrien: Czekaj! Lila! Hej, ale co ci odbiło? Eee, to znaczy… Nie byłaś dla niej zbyt miła. Biedronka: Ja… nie toleruję kłamstwa. Szczególnie, gdy dotyczą mnie. Adrien: Co się z tobą dzieje, Biedrona? '-Dachy Paryskich budynków-' Biedronka: Być może trochę przesadziłam, ale przynajmniej ukróciłam jej kłamstwa. '-Ulice Paryża, przed plakatem Biedronki-' Lila: Moje szanse u Adriena… stracone. Jak ja cię nienawidzę! '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Ach, zazdrość, kłamstwa i chęć bycia superbohaterką. Ta dziewczyna to dla mnie idealny łup. Leć do niej, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij nią. Lisico, jestem Władca Ciem. Daję ci władzę nad iluzją. Od teraz twoje kłamstwa staną się prawdą. Zdobądź zaufanie Biedronki i Kota. Uwierzą, że jesteś superbohaterką, potem ich zdradzisz i odbierzesz ich Miracula. '-Ulice Paryża, przed plakatem Biedronki-' Lisica: Zrobię to z wielką przyjemnością. '-W pokoju Adriena-' Adrien: Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! '-Ulice Paryża-' Biedronka: Czerwony kod! '-Przed Luwrem-' Lisica: Jestem Lisica! Jedyna prawdziwa obrończyni Paryża! Tłum: Lisica! Lisica! Lisica! '-Dachy Paryskich budynków-' Biedronka: Lisica? Czarny Kot: Mamy nową partnerkę. Biedronka: Trochę dziwne, że nie wiadomo skąd pojawia się nowa superbohaterka. Czarny Kot: W końcu dobrze się spisała. Gdyby nie ona… Biedronka: Na luzie poradziłabym sobie z tym meteorytem. Czarny Kot: Ej, spokojnie. Mówię tylko, że jest całkiem niezła. Lisica: Ach! Hejka. Dobrze, że wpadliście. Potrzebuję pomocy. Już. Czarny Kot: Jak to możliwe? To przecież jest Władca Ciem. Biedronka: Zawsze się ukrywa. Musiało się zdarzyć coś naprawdę ważnego. Lisica: Możemy go załatwić, ale wspólnymi siłami. Musimy wykorzystać wszystkie nasze talenty. Czarny Kot: Możesz na nas liczyć. Lisica: Przy okazji, miło cię poznać, Czarny Kocie. Niezła stylówa. Czarny Kot: Wielkie dzięki. Też fajnie wyglądasz. Biedronka: Eee! Tego samego dnia pojawia się tu meteoryt i Władca Ciem? Nie sądzisz, że to odrobine dziwne? Lisica: Emm… Co w tym niby dziwnego? Biedronka: Pytałam Czarnego Kota. Czarny Kot: Moim zdaniem ty jesteś dzisiaj jakaś dziwna. Wszystko w porządku? Biedronka: Tak, tak. W porządku. Lisica, a gdzie masz Miraculum? Lisica: Ach. W naszyjniku. Biedronka: A jaką on ci daje moc? Lisica: Daje moc latania i wielkiej siły. Och! Władca Ciem zwiał! Biedronka, idź z lewej. Kocie, ty z prawej. A ja go zaatakuje z przodu. Biedronka: Nie, ja idę z prawej, Czarny Kot z tyłu, a ty… weź lewą. Lisica: Okej, dla mnie to żadna różnica. Biedronka: Dobrze. Czarny Kot: Możesz jej odpuścić? To jedna z nas. Lisica: Idzie prosto w moje sidła. Czarny Kot: Hy, gdzie on się podział? O! Złapie go! Lisica: Dobrze. Jeszcze ona. Biedronka: Gdzie on się podział? Lisica: Na twoim miejscu nawet bym nie drgnęła. Nie martw się, Biedronko. Nie chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić. Ale już nigdy nie będziesz mogła powiedzieć, że się nie znamy. Hahahahaha! Biedronka: Lila? Lisica: Nazywam się Lisica! Biedronka: Nie jesteś superbohaterką tylko kolejną ofiarą Akumy Władcy Ciem. Lisica: Wszyscy wierzą, że jestem superbohaterką. Nawet sam Czarny Kot. Nie możesz nigdy więcej oskarżyć mnie o kłamstwo, bo wszyscy powiedzą, że to ty kłamiesz. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Lisico, zabierz Biedronce Miraculum. Kolczyki. Szybko! '-Dachy Paryskich budynków-' Lisica: Ale za nim się ciebie pozbędę, musisz mi najpierw oddać swoje Miraculum. Biedronka: Ha! Nigdy! Lisica: Ty naprawdę sądzisz, że masz jakiś inny wybór? Albo oddasz mi Miraculum, albo ten budynek się zaraz zawali. Biedronka: Nie zrobisz czegoś takiego. Ach! STOP! Ach… To jest iluzja! Tak jak meteoryt i jak Władca Ciem! To jest twoja moc, Lisico, zgadłam? Iluzja, kłamstwa, no jasne! Ach! No tak. Kocie, jest z tobą Lisica? Czarny Kot: Nie. Władcy Ciem też nie znalazłem. Biedronka: Zapomnij, jego wcale tu nie było. Czarny Kot: Co ty mówisz. Widziałem go. Biedronka: To jest moc Lisicy. Ona tworzy iluzje. Władca Ciem nie był prawdziwy. Czarny Kot: Ale… co ty sugerujesz? Biedronka: Ona nie jest superbohaterką. Jest opętana przez Akumę. Czarny Kot: Nie rozumiem. Po co by to robiła? Biedronka: Myślę, że to moja wina. Skompromitowałam ją przed jednym chłopakiem. Czarny Kot: Lila? Biedronka: Na pewno idzie do jego domu. Wyślę ci jego adres, spotkajmy się tam. Czarny Kot: Załatwione. Myszę, że sam tam trafię. '-Rezydencja Agrestów, łazienka' Plagg: Czy nie bardziej przydałbyś się teraz jako Czarny Kot? '-Pokój Adriena-' Adrien: Jeśli Lisica serio mnie lubi, spróbuję ją przekonać jako Adrien. Może posłucha. Plagg: Naprawdę chcesz pokonać Lisicę bez swoich supermocy? I beze mnie? Adrien: Eee… Chowaj się, już tu jest. Lisica: Adrien! Adrien: Hej. Kim jesteś? Lisica: Pamiętasz ten naszyjnik? Nie umiałam ci tego wytłumaczyć, ale teraz sam widzisz, że wcale nie oszukiwałam. Naprawdę jestem superbohaterką. Adrien: Lila? Lisica: Mów na mnie Lisica. Przepraszam cię za dzisiejszą sytuację. Biedronka jest zazdrosna, bo jestem od niej potężniejsza. '-Przed pokojem Adriena-' Biedronka: Zaraz się przekonasz, że Biedronka to nie wytwór twojej wyobraźni. Ech. Co z tym Kotem? Nie mogę już dłużej czekać. '-Pokój Adriena-' Lisica: O tym mówiłam. Jest zazdrosna o mnie, o ciebie. O nas! Ale tym razem nie zepsujesz nam randki, Biedronko. Adrien: Przepraszam, ale to nie była prawdziwa randka. Właściwie… chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to jeszcze nie randka, tylko… nie zdenerwuj się. Biedronka: Chwileczkę, muszę zamienić słowo z superkłamczynią. Przestań udawać, że twoje wymysły są prawdą. '-Rezydencja Agrestów, łazienka-' Plagg: To… Miałem rację, czy miałem rację? Adrien: Daj spokój. Wysuwaj pazury! '-Pokój Adriena-' Czarny Kot: Sorry za spóźnienie, ale miałem kłopoty… z trafieniem tutaj. Iluzje. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, ona zabiera Adriena! Czarny Kot: To też jest iluzja. Biedronka: A skąd ta pewność? Czarny Kot: Bo… mam koci szósty zmysł. Legendarny. Heh. Biedronka: Serio? Nic o tym nie wiem. A Adrien zniknął. Czarny Kot: Nie będę nawet próbował tłumaczyć. Wieża Eiffla-''' '''Lisica: Hahahahaha… Macie mi oddać swoje Miraculum, bo inaczej… Biedronka: Myślałam, że go kochasz! Lisica: Bardziej kocham myśl o pokonaniu was. Chyba się nie obrazisz, co? Czarny Kot: Blefujesz. To kolejna iluzja. Lisica: Chcesz się o to założyć? A. A... Biedronka: NIE! Ach… Czarny Kot: Nie, nie rób tego. Ha! Biedronka: NIE! Ech. Widzę ją. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Ach. Chyba wiem jak pokonać Lisicę. Czarny Kot: Lodem na patyku? Biedronka: Zaufaj mi. Przygotuj się. Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: I lisek złapany. Koniec twoich rządów, Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Lila? Lila: Biedronka? Biedronka: Ja… przesadziłam z reakcją i nieładnie cię potraktowałam. Przepraszam. Lila: Nie przejmuj się tym. Miałaś rację. Nigdy się nie zaprzyjaźnimy. Czarny Kot: Ałć. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Nadal jest wściekła. To nie koniec twojej historii z Lisicą, Biedronko. Na pewno jeszcze się spotkacie. '-Wieża Eiffla-' Biedronka: Mamy jeszcze jeden problem do rozwiązanie. Znaleźć Adriena. Czarny Kot: Wszystko już wróciło do normy. Tak więc na pewno jest w swoim domu. Biedronka: Muszę się upewnić. Ach. Czarny Kot: Ee… Nie. Nie przejmuj się tym. Ja sprawdzę. Ty już nie masz czasu. Biedronka: Tak jak ty. Bez dyskusji, ja się tym zajmę. Czarny Kot: Ach. Jest uparta i taka… taka… taka zniewalająca. Haha. '-Pokój Adriena, przed łazienką-' Biedronka: Adrien? Jesteś tam? Czy mogę wejść? To ja, Biedronka. Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? Czarny Kot: Ee, tak, tak. Musiałem wziąć prysznic po tych wszystkich przeżyciach. Biedronka: A… Hehehe. Jasne. Hehe. A, rozumiem. Przepraszam, muszę lecieć, dobra? Czarny Kot: Dzięki! '-Balkon przed pokojem Marinette-' Marinette: Ach, ta książka mogłaby mnie zbliżyć do Adriena. I to bez mojej maski Biedronki. Ale wiem, nigdy mu ją przecież nie oddam. Tikki: Przykro mi, Marinette, ale... te informacje są… wręcz bezcenne. Marinette: Informacje? One są zapisane kodem. Tikki: Znam kogoś, kto szuka tej książki już od bardzo dawna i umie odszyfrować te kody. Marinette: Czyli… Co takiego szczególnego jest w tej książce? Tikki: Zawiera tajemnice o mocach Miraculum. Jest święta i bardzo niebezpieczna w złych rękach. On jej potrzebuje. Marinette: Nie rozumiem, Tikki. Powiedz mi o co w tym chodzi? O kim ty mówisz? Tikki: O wielkim strażniku. I myślę, że nadszedł czas, żebyś go wreszcie poznała. '-Pokój Adriena-' Adrien: Ruszałeś książkę mojego ojca? Plagg: Ja? Nigdy w życiu. Adrien: Jak odkryje jej brak, czeka mnie coś gorszego niż walka z Władcą Ciem. '-Dom Mistrza Fu-' Marinette: Och. Mistrz Fu: Witaj, Biedronko. Zobacz też.. en:Volpina/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1